Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)/Locations
The following is a list of Datalog entries for the Locations of Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Nova Chrysalia The people call this land—which falls further under the sway of the Chaos each day—Nova Chrysalia. In this world, there is no aging, though the people can and do die from accidents and illness. By losing the natural progression to death, they have also lost the natural propagation of life and no new children have been born in all the centuries since the Chaos first broke into the world. For the past 500 years, the world's population has dwindled and society grown stagnant. With no changes to mark the march of years, the decades slip past as fleeting as the seasons once did. Children stay forever innocent and simple in their hearts. Some believe that God in his mercy must have taken from humanity some parts of their hearts that would allow them to truly know the horrible fate they have been trapped in. All so that they might live on forever in peace, instead of falling prey to the despair that is their only inheritance in this world... Luxerion, City of Light The holy city is home to the Order's great cathedral, the seat of its power. Most of the residents are devoted to Bhunivelze, the god of light, and each day many of the faithful stream into the city from other areas to pay homage to their god. The city center used to span the area between North Station and Old Town, but the encroachment of the Chaos has split the city. Now the central functions of the city have migrated to the southern part of the city, between South Station and the commercial district. The fortress to the north of Old Town has been abandoned by the authorities and is now known as the Warren. It is the preserve of outlaws and the heretics who defy the Order. Yusnaan Standing opposite to Luxerion in all ways is Yusnaan, capital of hedonism and revelry, which draws pleasure-seekers looking to enjoy what little time remains to them. In the area known as the Upper City, visitors can find the Champion's Quarter, home to the Slaughterhouse; the Glutton's Quarter, where many fine dishes are served; and the Augur's Quarter, where the rich gather to enjoy flights of fancy. The lower part of the city consists mostly of old warehouses and abandoned factories. In the Patron's palace, great banquets and revelries are held each night. However, recently Snow does not show himself often. and security around the palace is tightening. Chaos infusions continue to spread throughout the palace, and some grumbling voices are even beginning to wonder if the Chaos hasn't overcome their great Patron at last. The Wildlands An island of untamed wilderness where the grandeur of nature still survives, and many fierce monsters roam. The people of the wildlands are those who have grown weary of city life, or those seeking to escape the Order's influence. They live independently from the rest of the world, surviving directly off the land. This area was ground zero when the Chaos first flooded into the world from Valhalla, and it is here that you will find the temple of the goddess of death, transported from that other dimension. Before it stands a village inhabited by those who worship Etro. Near to the station is the farming village of Canopus Farms, famous for its fresh produce. Aryas Village to the south, raises Fuzzy Sheep, and in the woods of Jagd live chocobo-riding hunters. There is also a small camp of some kind in the northeast. The Dead Dunes The fringes of this desolate desert are lapped by the ocean of Chaos. It is not a place meant for human inhabitation, but thanks to the ancient ruins that are scattered among the dunes, many lawless bandits have come here to plunder the treasure within. In the desert, wild monsters are most active during daylight hours. Unlike other parts of the world, nights in the desert are blessed by relative peace and quiet. Centuries of plundering have emptied most of the ruins, but one legendary treasure—the holy clavis—still sits beyond a seal that no one has been able to break. The Cathedral of Luxerion Towering over the Luxerion skyline is the grand headquarters of the Order of Salvation. During the day, a grand hall called the Hall of Devotion is open to the public, and believers come to hear the sermonizing of the priestess who leads the Order. Pilgrims stream to the cathedral, many of them hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious saint who lives deep within the cathedral—but few are rewarded. Beneath the cathedral is God's Sanctum. This special chamber stands ready for the ceremony that the Order will perform on the last day of the world—only a select few are allowed to enter it. The Palace of Yusnaan The glittering city of Yusnaan is the one and only hub of production left in the world. Most industries fell to the encroaching Chaos and materials have become scarce and even impossible to attain. In this world, most of the food and goods needed for daily living are made of Pandaemonium, the last of the fal'Cie. The goods made by the fal'Cie are shipped to the palace and then redistributed throughout Nova Chrysalia. The palace that plays host to the nightly banquets is also a vital link in humanity's last lifeline, and as the Patron, Snow bears the heavy responsibility of protecting it. The Jagd Woods In the lush Jagd Woods stand the village of a hunting band and their faithful chocobo steeds. The forest is thick with monsters who prefer to live in the dark and shadowy places, and so it is the band's main hunting ground. Rumors also so have it that a village of legendary creatures called moogles lies somewhere deep in the forest. Some even claim to have seen the adorable creatures, fluttering through the forest at night like stuffed toys with wings. The Ultimate Lair The Eradia that Lightning gave forth from herself went beyond even what God had foreseen, giving rise to a distortion in time and reinstating the lost thirteenth hours. A day which never should have existed now does—and brought with it a place that does not belong in this dimension. In the extra day before the end, a mysterious new ruin has appeared in the Dead Dunes: the Ultimate Lair. Hope seems to think that Lightning might learn some new truths by exploring these ruins. You can reach the Ultimate Lair from the new warp point that has appeared near the Temple Ruin's East Gate. Category:Datalog in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII